


Rainy Kiss

by iamleegracey



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: F/M, Genderswap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-25 00:46:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12024546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamleegracey/pseuds/iamleegracey
Summary: Minseok's finally sharing an umbrella under the rain with someone she likes, and it's way better than she had always imagined it to be.





	Rainy Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my AFF account. There isn't enough XiuLay to be honest. Also, this is not proofread.
> 
> Warning: girl!Minseok ahead

The distant and low hum of the thunder was unexpected that supposedly hot and sunny afternoon yet it felt like it was warmly welcomed by the students at the university. The soft and gentle rumbles seemed like a soft tune, effectively lulling the already sleepy students and the sounds produced by the dark clouds made them wish they were in the comfort of their own rooms, coccooned within the warm confinements of their blankets or their lover's arms -or maybe both for some, and it only ignited the feeling of escaping this hell of a place called classroom. It didn't help one bit that the gray clouds hovering over the campus made it more inviting for the students to succumb into that much needed slumber their bodies were craving.

Another round of low rumbles echoed soon followed by the soft pitter-patter of rain against the windows and roofs and the humid ground, and the half-asleep students quickly turned towards the windows with interest. The buzz of excitement was enough to drown the professor's incessant droning as well as the shrill sound of the bell they were constantly waiting for since they entered the classroom. A few moments more and almost everyone was up on their feet, high pitched voices only talking about the rain that seemed like a very good escape from the smoldering heat they were feeling for the past few days.

Everyone seemed ecstatic. Everyone but a certain Kim Minseok.

Because of all the days, why does it have to rain today?

She sighed as her eyes never left the window, tiny droplets of water rolling on the glass while her classmates excitedly went out of the room. It's not like she hated the rain, in fact she enjoys it just as much as her classmates but she didn't fancy walking -or running in her case, under the steady fall of rain.

It was that unfortunate afternoon that the weather caught her off guard. That day, she didn't bother to take her umbrella with her, as it seemed that the whole day would be a smoldering sunny day. She was confident enough, since she only have a 3 hour class that afternoon and it was most unlikely that it will rain as she already thought of how it would be like to walk back to her dorms basked in the warm breeze of the summer afternoon and maybe even lounge on the soft grass of the university quadrangle while watching the sunset. Heck, she even wore those pristine and immaculately white pair of summer shorts that she seldom uses just so it would be stain free.

And now, here she was, rooted on a spot under the roofed and rather crowded catwalk with plans foiled because of the unexpected rain while thinking of ways not to get mudstains on her shorts. Another sigh, this time an irritated one, went out of her while her round eyes wander irritably over some silly students who decided to take the risk and just leave all their worries behind just so they could settle in the warm confinements of their dorm rooms, even if it means getting soaked to the bones within a few seconds.

The thing about in-campus dorms is that it's very convenient to students who, most of the time if not always, stay up late doing god knows what during ungodly hours (but really, it's just those term papers that were due in a few hours) only to find themselves waking up with less than half an hour before their first class starts. The short distance between the dorms and the campus can be covered within a ten to fifteen minute walk -six and a half if you run (not that she had tried it before) and  before you know it, you're already sitting comfortably on your favorite seat inside the stuffy classroom with a few minutes to spare. Very convenient, indeed. But now as Minseok eyed her dorm building just a few hundred meters away from her and dramatically blurred by the heavy downpour, she can't help but think how ironic it is that it's within her sight yet she couldn't even reach it by a ten to fifteen minute walk -six if she ran while soaking wet to the core. She was too close yet too far. Never had she thought the day would come that she would hate that quote more than she hates her French Lit professor.

Minseok let out a huff just in time as another thunder roared, this time louder than earlier and judging from the dark clouds that were looming above them, it would roughly take about 2 hours at least before the rain stops.

Now what is she going to do for the next two hours or so?

Minseok found herself crouching over the pavement of the catwalk, cheeks puffed, chin propped against her folded knees and feet just a few centimeters away from the falling droplets of water rolling down from the extended roofing of the catwalk. All thoughts about keeping her white shorts clean long forgotten and was replaced  by the need to just go back to her room. The chatter soon died out, or maybe Minseok just tuned them out as the students began to evacuate the catwalk to look for a better shelter as the rain started to intensify. Minseok didn't bother moving from her spot. It was barely an hour before the university curfew starts, and it would be stupid to find solace in places like the library and cafeteria when it's bound to close soon.

Stupid rain.

"Stupid rain, isn't it?"

Minseok looked up from where she was crouching and she wished she didn't the moment she saw who she was next to. Because crouching beside her was the charming captain of the university dance troupe, one of the school's heart throb and probably the biggest player that ever set foot on the university.

Lay. Music prodigy and dancer extraordinaire.

"No umbrella, I presume?" Lay asked, deep dimples making their appearance on his cheeks and Minseok felt her heart skip a beat.  It would definitely send more than half of the female population at his feet. Maybe even more, but not Minseok.

Never.

Well, maybe once, but that's not the point.

Heck, It's normal to feel this way in front of a handsome guy,  right?

She shook the idea off and finally forced herself to look away from Lay and decided to ignore him. Maybe if she did, Lay would just go away and she can sulk her miserable life on the pavement until the rain stops. Because, hey, why would Lay waste his time talking to a nobody like Minseok? A few silent moments pass only the sound of the drops of water hitting the solid ground echoing in their ears until she heard some shuffling beside her, indicating Lay already gave up.

And she didn't know whether she should be disappointed or relieved.

She decided to close her eyes and take deep breaths to calm herself down, why she didn't even know. It was too quiet when Minseok opened her eyes a few seconds later and she felt her already calmed heart rapidly beating again for in front of her was Lay looking down at her wearing his most heart melting smile with an umbrella shielding him from the downpour and hand outstretched in front of Minseok, as if waiting for her to take it.

"Come on."

_Be still, my beating heart._

"W-what?" A chuckle escaped from Lay and it did nothing to calm her rapidly beating heart.

"I said come on, I'll walk you to your dorm." The catwalk, Minseok just realized, was already deserted and she didn't know if she should be thankful or not. The last thing that she wants is for people to see her with Lay and to get tangled in the troublesome web of popularity. But then again, being alone with Lay left her no room for escape.

"Thanks, but no thanks. I don't walk home with strangers like you."

"Me? A stranger?"

"Yes. We're practically strangers, Lay-shii."

"Then we can...get to know each other again?" The smile on Lay's face was mocking, taunting even and irritation slowly crept up on Minseok's system. She scoffed and glared at Lay before slapping his hand away none too gently. The nerve of this guy, really. She stood and was about to leave when all of a sudden, Lay reached for her hand and held onto her tightly, smile gone and replaced by his serious face.

"Please, Minnie. For old time's sake?"

Oh, did Minseok mentioned that Lay used to be her best friend?

Ignoring her hammering heart, Minseok sighed as she eyed the hand on her wrist while weighing the pros and cons of letting Lay walk her to the dorms.

Aside from the fact that nobody is around at the moment and the chance of getting seen with one of the school's popular guys is slim, another advantage is that she'll get to the dorms earlier unscathed and dry. And besides, this could be the chance to chat with Lay and maybe catch up with him.

And take a big risk that maybe she'll end up falling for him all over again. A big disadvantage that rules out all of the advantages stated above. She looked up, mind already set on declining but seeing Lay in front of him with eyes as though pleading made Minseok hesitate. She bit her lower lip, cursing herself for being weak against Lay's pleading look and before she could regret her decision, she let out a small, dejected nod.

"Ok. Just this once." Minseok muttered, pulling her hand free from Lay's laxing grip. A smile quickly spread on Lay's face and Minseok thought that maybe taking the risk was worth it.

Soon she found herself walking side by side with Lay, shoulders brushing and huddled up together under the rather small umbrella. The rain poured down heavily with every step they took and what should have been a ten to fifteen minute walk back to the dorms became longer. Minseok felt the droplets of rain rolling from the umbrella brush her shoulder, making her wince every so often.

"Scoot over, will you?"  A hand rested on Minseok's slightly soaked shoulder and pulled her inside the umbrella and closer to Lay. She remained frozen, waiting for the other to remove his hand from her shoulder but it didn't happened.

And deep inside her, though how much she tries to deny it, Minseok wished Lay would not retract his hand. It was comfortable, a rather warm feeling enveloping her as she leaned over Lay's firm chest with his strong arm around her shoulders.

More than half of the female population will kill just to be in her place right now.

It was quite amusing, Minseok noticed, how every step they took were synchronized just like how it was way back when they were still young. The only problem was the rather awkward silence surrounding them, a proof of how distant they had become to each other as the years passed.

"It looks good on you, by the way." Minseok barely heard Lay through the incessant pounding of the rain all around them. She slowly turned her head, immediately regretting it when she saw how close Lay's face was to hers. She quickly turned, stuttering a muffled reply.

"W-what?"

"The shorts. Looks good on you."

"O-oh... thanks..." The compliment that was supposed to be an ice breaker and the opportunity that would open up endless conversations ended all too suddenly and Minseok had never felt so irritated at herself for ending it rather awkwardly. Here was Lay, trying to get rid of the rather awkward and tensed silence and all she could stutter was a shaky thank you when she could throw back a compliment back at Yixing.

How stupid of her.

And Minseok thought that if they would just arrive at her dorm just a teeny little bit faster then maybe she wouldn't make a fool out of herself anymore.

"We used to do this back in middle school. You do remember, right?" She had to give it to Lay for his undying effort to get rid of the troublesome awkwardness between them. A small smile made its way to her lips as she slowly nodded, feeling nostalgia slowly seeping on her system. 

"You purposely forgot your umbrella-"

"I do not!"

"-and even refused my humble offer of walking you home-"

"You never offered, don't make up stories!"

"-in hopes that maybe that kid from the other class, what's his name...Jongdae! Yeah, in hopes that Jongdae has an umbrella and he'll offer to walk you home."

Minseok suddenly felt warm, especially on her chubby cheeks, despite the rather cold temperature brought by the rain. Why does he have to remind her of her tiny, miniscule crush on Kim Jongdae back in middle school?

"And then after almost an hour of shameless waiting that rainy afternoon, you found out that your dream of walking alongside Jongdae under that umbrella has been fulfilled by Kim Joonmyun." Lay even had the guts to chuckle and it should have made Minseok more irritated, yet she found herself chuckling along at the thought of her childish dream of walking beside her crush and huddled on a rather small umbrella under the pouring rain.

And funny enough, her dream did happen, just not with Kim Jongdae.

Because here she was, huddled on a rather small umbrella under the pouring rain and her childhood crush was replaced with the person that made her heart beat rapidly with just a single smile and made her insides warm with a single hello.

And this was probably better than her idea of walking with Kim Jongdae.

"And then I found you still waiting on the school's gates even after 1 hour with your heartless grin and said 'I told you so'." Minseok playfully poked Lay on the side and it felt like they were back to that afternoon years ago.

"But admit it, you were relieved when you saw me waiting for you."

Deep inside, Minseok couldn't agree more. Because that afternoon when she experienced her very first heart break, it was Lay who quickly mended it that same instant.

"Yeah, yeah. If it wasn't for you I would've still pined after Kim Jongdae all these years."

_Because now I am pining after you._

It felt as though all the awkwardness and tension never existed between the two of them. It felt like they were in their own bubble as they chuckled and giggled at silly experiences from their childhood. Until that bubble burst when Lay decided to open his mouth.

"Sometimes we seek something in someone else when all along that something is already in front of us."

_I could say the same for you._

And just like that, the carefree and funny conversation was once again clouded with awkwardness. Minseok tried to convince herself that Lay must still be referring to that funny recollection that rainy afternoon yet deep inside her she knew that the statement meant more than that for the guy wore a serious expression with eyes trained ahead and focused on nothing.

Or maybe she's just overthinking things again.

This was the exact reason why she never wanted to have contact with Lay again. He makes her confused and hurt and warm and all fuzzy inside at the same time. She didn't like it.

Or maybe she did, she just didn't want to admit it just yet.

"Minseok...?" Her inner ramblings were cut off when that deep baritone voice called out to her and she found herself humming an acknowledgement, not trusting her blabbering mouth and her puddle of a mind.

"What happened to us?" Minseok kept mum, not really knowing how to answer the question for she herself didn't know what happened to them. Or maybe she did know, it's just too hard to admit it.

"I..."

_High school happened. Zhang Yixing disappeared and Lay happened._

_Me falling for you happened._

"I don't know..."

_Liar._

Another wave of awkward silence enveloped them and Minseok felt that the chances of talking, and maybe patching things up, with Lay is close to non existent and it's all her fault. She racked her mind for something, anything to say but her mind decided to be unreliable that afternoon.

"You started... ignoring me."

"You did too..."

"But why?"

Silence. Oh, how Minseok loathed the word. So she did what she thought was the right thing to do. Break it.

"Well why did you?"

"I asked first." A triumphant grin appeared on Lay's lips as soon as Minseok ran out of words to retort. The latter sighed and chose to look down on the soaked pavement they were standing on instead. She didn't even noticed that they stopped and Lay's hand wasn't around her anymore.

"I..."

_Maybe this is the right time..._

"I..."

_Maybe I should say how much..._

"You see... I lik-"

"I was just kidding, Minseok. Sorry, I shouldn't have asked." Yixing spat quickly, ending the conversation and leaving a heavy atmosphere between the two of them. Minseok found herself getting irritated more and more with each step she took. She couldn't understand how she felt when Yixing seemed to be uninterested with what she was going to confess.

It felt like she just got rejected even before confessing.

And then all of a sudden they were in front of Minseok's dorm and irritatingly enough, the rain finally stopped. Minseok should have just waited under that catwalk instead of walking with Lay and getting her heart crushed for the umpteenth time.

"Thanks for the walk." Minseok quickly muttered, eyes trained on the ground before she hurriedly walked towards the door of her dorm, not even sparing a look on Lay. 

A hand on her wrist effectively stopped Minseok and before she knew it, she was turned around and facing Lay once more. Said man had his eyes lowered and hidden behind his hair and it sent fear through Minseok's system. She tried tugging her hand free from Lay's grip but with every tug she does, the fingers wrapped around her wrist seem to tighten.

"Do you need something, Lay?" Minseok asked, relieved that her voice wasn't trembling just as her limbs were. She tried to pull her hand once more, a little harder this time but it was no use as the grip only tightened that it was almost hurting her.

"Let me go, Lay."

"Yixing." Minseok stood frozen, clearly taken aback by the other's reply.

"What?"

"Yixing. My name's Yixing. And I've tried letting you go, but I can't. " Droplets of rain started falling from the clouds that were still hovering on the sky but Minseok paid no heed. Instead, her senses were solely focused on the steady grip on her wrist that sent a warm sensation on her skin and the rapid beating of her heart that pounded loudly on her ears as her eyes finally met Lay's -or should she say Yixing's eyes. The words forming on her mind were stuck on her throat and it took all her strength to force them out. Before she could voice them out, the hand on her wrist pulled her and the sound of the umbrella hitting the grass covered ground was the last thing she heard before a pair of soft lips met hers.

Minseok's senses seemed to go overdrive as she watched how Lay's eyes fluttered close before those soft lips started moving against hers. Her mind was telling her, yelling at her to move and resist but her own body seemed to disobey as she stood frozen. A few seconds into the kiss and soon Minseok gave in, her limbs relaxing and eyes finally closing as she let her instincts take over and return the kiss.

The little drops of rain started to increase in volume but the two never paid heed. It was only when the thunder rumbled over them that they finally broke apart. Minseok took a deep breath, gathering her wits as she took in her current position; her hands looped around Lay's broad shoulders and his strong arms wrapped around her petite waist. She slowly opened her eyes, scared that the rainy kiss was just a figment of her imagination but when she felt Lay's damp forehead against hers and her eyes met his deep ones, she knew everything had happened. And she couldn't quite make out what to feel.

Another cackle of a thunder broke her reverie, almost making her jump, before she tried to step away from Lay but the hands around her waist prevented her from doing so.

"L-lay I..."

"Yixing. I thought I made it clear that my name's Yixing." A shiver ran through Minseok - whether if it's the wind blowing on her soaked body or the deep voice of Yixing she will never know. She hated how her heart started beating rapidly once more at the thought of saying his name, his real name, after a very long time. It was unfair, and she hated how the dimples on his cheeks started showing up as he smiled at her as if challenging her to call him by his real name.

"Yi...Yixing..." A blush formed prettily on her cheeks as she felt Yixing's lips on her lips once more yet this time he pulled away just as she was enjoying the kiss.

"That wasn't so hard, was it?" Minseok could only nod and soon the warmth on Minseok's cheeks intensified as she felt Yixing’s hands cup her cheeks. “I’m sorry for being such a jerk, Minseok. I’m sorry for pushing you away because I wanted my feelings to stop because I know you only look at me as your friend, but clearly it didn’t work.”

If Minseok’s heart pounded hard earlier because of the kiss, this time it felt as though her heart stopped beating altogether as soon as Yixing uttered those words. Different emotions started mixing with each other inside her system and she couldn’t sort them out. But one thing’s clear to her.

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry I’m forcing you into this and if you want I’ll—“

“You talk too much, Yixing.” With a sudden courage she never knew where she got, Minseok suddenly pulled Yixing down and effectively shutting his incessant rumbling with a kiss that the other never even thought of resisting.

And so that aftenoon, Minseok decided that the walk under the rain she had always envisioned before was nothing compared to her first, second, third and countless more kisses she shared with Lay under the rain. And that the mud on the pristine white shorts was definitely worth every second she spent under the torrential downpour of rain.

* * *


End file.
